I'm Sorry I'm Sorry
by Kagaya Yuyake
Summary: "I'm sorry I'm sorry for falling in love with someone who is not Papa..." - Tenma Inspired by I'm sorry I'm sorry by Hatsune Miku. Blood, rape and cannibalism.


**Just a correction. In other words, draft 2.**

* * *

_**He opens my ribs and drinks my soup **_

_**With a personal kiss from my stomach **_

_**I don't think I have any taste **_

_**But if it makes Papa happy...**_

Tears started welling up in Tenma's eyes as a sudden pain went through her body.

_It's okay, I'm doing this for papa... _She thought.

Tenma cringed as her father split her chest open with a scapel and drinks the blood that was oozing out of her.

_It hurts, but as long as papa is enjoying this, then I'm happy... _She bit her bottom lips regretfully.

_**Suck up my yellow fat with a straw **_

_**Stick it into my pee-pee and suck it up like that too **_

_**Fill it up with my poop and bake it **_

_**Even though my body is collapsing for Papa's sake**_

Tenma gasped as she felt something moist in her nether entrance.

She cringed again when she heard the slurping noise coming between her moist lips and father's mouth.

She moaned. _No... I can't moan anymore... papa will punish me..._

Tenma arched her back when she felt a hand in her other hole. A tighter one. _I'm feeling faint... but I have to keep awake, or papa will hate me... _She thought again as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_**I'm sorry, after all, I don't have a good feeling **_

_**A big brother I don't know told me, ahh **_

_**Even though my collapsed body is pitiful, he kindly reaches out a hand**_

Tenma walked round the city, admiring the street lights as she buttoned up her jacket to cover up the wound made by her father.

"Ah!" Tenma squealed as she tripped and fell head-first on the ground. "Are you okay?" She lifted her shaky head to face the speaker.

He was someone around her age with navy blue hair and piercing blue eyes, but something tells Tenma that he was not a really bad guy.

I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke, you?" He reached out a hand and helped Tenma up. "Matsukaze Tenma, call me Tenma." With that, she fell in love in first sight.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I must be a bad girl **_

_**So forgive me, forgive me, poor little me **_

_**I'm sorry, goodbye, I'm a bad girl for running away from Papa **_

_**I'm sorry, forgive me for falling in love with someone who's not Papa**_

"Are you ready?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma nodded with hesitant, not really confirmed if she really wanted to.

_I'm sorry, I must be a bad girl, so please forgive me papa. _Tenma picked her suitcase up with the help of Tsurugi and dumped it in the back of his car.

Tenma is now running away from her father to live with her new love after he heard of her abusive father.

_I'm sorry, please forgive me for falling in love with someone who's not papa. _She thought regretfully of the consiquences.

_**Big Brother gulps down my amniotic fluid **_

_**He breaks open my hard stomach and touches the inside **_

_**Without eating me, he treats me gently **_

_**Even though my collapsed body is ugly**_

Tenma flinched as Tsurugi drank her amniotic fluid.

He then entered two digits in her, making her moan.

_Kyousuke is not like papa... he won't treat me like papa... _Tenma thought

_Kyousuke saw my ugly body, I hope he still love me..._

_**I'm sorry, that's not a good feeling I have **_

_**Big Brother must hate me, ahh **_

_**My collapsed body gives a bad feeling **_

_**It can be kept on file, and it's the end**_

Tenma looked at Tsurugi with a disappointed face. She had a bad feeling.

_Kyousuke must've hated me, since he did these things to me like papa..._

Tenma silently crawled out of the bed she shares with Tsurugi and wore another piece of clothe.

_It can be kept a secret from papa, but it's the end of me and Kyousuke's relationship._Tenma thought bitterly.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I must be a bad girl **_

_**So forgive me, forgive me, lonely little me **_

_**I'm sorry, goodbye, I'm a bad girl for returning to Papa **_

_**I'm sorry, forgive me for not being able to love my cruel Papa**_

Tenma was about to open the door until a familiar voice came out. "Tenma? Is that you?"

With that, Tenma flung open the door and ran out with her suitcase, not caring if her ex-lover was running after her.

_I'm sorry Kyousuke, I'm a bad girl for returning to papa. Please forgive me for not being able to love you._

Tenma then reached her previous home, seeing the house deserted, she knew that her father was out in the streets. She went into the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee to stay herself awake.

_**When he came home, Papa was with a lot of people **_

_**They said they had believed I'd return **_

_**They want to eat my collapsed body until the end **_

_**That's what they said**_

The door unlocked and opened, revealing Tenma's father. But he was not alone.

"We believed your daughter had returned, and now we're going to eat her until her bones are left."

Tenma heard her bedroom door unlock, with many people in sight.

It was her father and his freinds.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I must be a bad girl **_

_**So forgive me, forgive me, poor little me **_

_**I'm sorry, is it tasty? That's the taste of a warm heart **_

_**I'm sorry, even though it hurts, my heart is satisfied**_

They snatched her and pinned her to the ground.

As they tore her clothes out of the way, they then ate her.

They tore her meat into pieces with their jaws.

_Even though it hurts, my heart is satisfied, it's because papa and his friends are eating me. _Tenma screamed again as another piece of her meat was being torn.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I must be a bad girl **_

_**So forgive me, forgive me, lonely little me **_

_**I'm sorry, even though it hurts, as long as you eat me and it tastes good, **_

_**I'm happy, goodbye, everybody eat up except for my heart**_

After a moment, what is left on Tenma was only her chest and blood was oozing out of her nose, mouth, eyes and mainly the wounds on her chest.

_I'm sorry, even though it hurts, as long as you eat me and it tastes good, eat up except for my heart. _After those thoughts, Tenma gave one last ear-piercing scream, and gone to the light.

Little did she know, her ex-lover was watching her father and his friends satisfying themselves with her

Tears streamed down his face as he watch his lover being eaten up by some heartless cannibals...

* * *

**God I'm such a heartless person... (/.\\)**

**Tenma: Wait, why am I always the girl?! And why do I have to die?!**

**I dunno. :3 But Kyoko love it.**


End file.
